


It's Been the Best Summer Ever

by Namgitrash



Series: Coliver Tingz [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Beaches, Boys Kissing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Boyfriends, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Oliver in a leather jacket, Oliver singing Cruisn' with a Bruisin', Podfic Welcome, Surfing, and he would absolutely kill it, because I said so, coliver - Freeform, failed attempts at surfing, i hope i did this justice, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class, just a lil bit, ummmm, why isn't that a tag, yes i stole some plot points from one of my favorite books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgitrash/pseuds/Namgitrash
Summary: Connor has been working a lot at the office lately and Oliver has been busy with the IT company. Oliver notices that all this work has been taxing on his boyfriend and schedules a beach getaway filled with singing, surfing, and just a little bit of magic.
Relationships: Lela/Tanner (Teen Beach Movie), Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: Coliver Tingz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978888
Kudos: 7





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic idea literally just hit me like a truck and just like,,, parked in my mind so here we are! This is a weird mash-up of Teen Beach Movie, a couple plot points from the book Rules for Stealing Stars by Corey Ann Haydu, and of course HTGAWM. I hope you enjoy and uh just so that no one gets a heart attack all the smut that happens will be minor but not including minors (haha get it), so all smut is Coliver! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1:Exposition

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since Connor started a new case at the firm. It kept him in the office late most nights and he barely had the energy to kiss Oliver good night. In the past couple of days their work schedules managed to match up so that they at least could shower together. Usually they would utilize this time for certain...  _ activities  _ but now Connor has taken to dozing off in the shower while Oliver washed his back.

Their apartment looked a mess. Usually Oliver would keep it clean during the weekday because his work hours were more flexible, but there was an opening for a position that he’s wanted since forever. However he wasn’t the only one who wanted that spot so he had to put in extra hours and do little things here and there that would make him stand out from his colleagues.

One day Oliver gets a day off and decides to do something special for Connor. It’s been forever since he’s had to resort to this, his skill was mostly used in his elementary years when no one wanted to play with the nerdy asian kid.

Oliver wakes up early and heads off to the local craft store. It takes him a while to find everything he needs. He makes sure not to settle for anything less than what he came there for. It's been some time but one thing that Oliver remembers is that if he wanted this to work he had to do it right. He imagines that he looks a little bit silly with his basket full of what looks like a kindergarten teacher’s classroom in the middle of summer but he doesn’t really care. He checks out with minimal embarrassment and heads home.

He looks at the clock and sighs with relief as he kicks the door of their apartment closed, locking it behind him after he deposits his supplies on the living room floor. He has plenty of time before Connor gets home to get this finished. Before he starts, he texts his boyfriend that he has a surprise for him when he gets home. He texts back a couple of eye emojis promising that he would get off of work early so that he’d get home for his surprise at a reasonable time.

With that taken care of, Oliver grabs the photobox from the shopping bag and gets to work.

~

Meanwhile at the office Connor couldn’t concentrate. He knows that his longer work hours have made it hard for him and Ollie to spend time together and he felt kind of guilty that Oliver went out of his way to put together a surprise for them. He decides that he’d bring home dinner to help even out the playing field.

Back at their apartment Oliver was struggling. His fingers were sticky and his skin had a film of glue stuck to it. His pants were ruined from him rubbing his hands on them and for using it as a way to test if the markers worked. His hands shook as he redid the ocean for the third time. He wanted this to be perfect and one small detail can change this from a special destination to an average brochure getaway.

He pondered whether to put the movie poster on the inside of the box, outside of it, or whether or not he should leave it out entirely.He didn’t know if just including the characters was enough so in the end he glued the poster against the glittery blue sky which took him fucking  _ forever  _ to spread out evenly. He takes a look at his handy work and smiles to himself as he sets his creation on top of his dresser before heading off to the shower.

Oliver hears the door open as he is drying his hair. He greets his boyfriend with a kiss and moves to the kitchen to get dinner started.

Connor drops his briefcase on the couch, and heads to the kitchen. He slinks up behind Oliver while resting his head on his shoulders. Raising up his arm he puts a bag on the counter beside where Oliver had started laying out ingredients for dinner.

“I actually got something on the way here,” Connor said, “ I couldn’t let you have  _ all _ the surprises.”

Oliver chuckles as he moves to put the ingredients away for what was going to be pasta. 

“I guess you’re gonna make me guess what you got for dinner too, huh?” Oliver teased.

Connor grinned and spun Oliver around before whispering against his lips, “ You know it.”

Dinner was sadly forgotten as the two men took this rare gift of time to simply enjoy each other's company. They shared languid kisses and breathy giggles as Oliver balances himself on edge of the kitchen counter. Eventually their hunger for food outweighed their hunger for each other and they made their way to the dining room table with bated breaths and puffy lips.

Connor opened the takeout bag with a flourish, revealing lukewarm subs from the Pizza Hut by their apartment. As they ate Connor felt his guilt from earlier float away as he listened to Oliver talk about his latest endeavors trying to get his job promotion. Sometimes Connor forgot but it was times like this that he remembered that nothing could keep him and Oliver apart. They just fit together, they were polar opposites that somehow managed to balance each other out, kinda like in Camp Rock 2 when Mitchy and Shane compared themselves to fire and rain. Connor laughed at himself for comparing him and Oliver to a song about teenagers who were too different for each other. 

Oliver looked up from his food and tilted his head to the side. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Connor smiled, “ Nothing, I just can’t believe how lucky I am that I get to love you.”

Oliver grinned and dropped his head done as he fought back a blush. 

“Don’t let Michaela hear you say that, she’ll never let you live it down.”

“Please you act like Asher doesn’t say the same thing or worse to her on a daily basis,” Connor scoffed.

“Yeah you’re right,” Oliver conceded.

Dinner passed in a similar manner. Connor told Oliver about the new case that they were working on at the office. He couldn’t stop himself from sneaking in jabs about his friends and Teagan to which Oliver chuckled and shook his head good-naturedly at. They finished dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge before heading off to bed.

Before they could snuggle under the covers Connor started as he remembered that Oliver was supposed to show him a surprise. 

“Hey Ollie, didn’t you say that you wanted to show me something?”

“Oh yeah! Well actually....it can wait till tomorrow, I just wanna spend time with you right now”

Connor tried to fight down a smirk as blood rushed to his cheeks.

“Yeah...yeah okay,” he said as he opened up his arms to welcome his boyfriend. Oliver shot him a warm smile before burying himself into Connor’s arms. Connor kissed the top of his head before curling himself around his boyfriend closing his eyes as he fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.


	2. Crusin' for What the Actual Fuck Is Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver surprises Connor with an impromptu vacation, but everything isn't sunshine and surfboards. Eventually Connor is able to overcome his mental break down and just enjoys the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahah sorry for like, talking two months longer than i said i would to update but in my defence, i thought literally no one else would care about this story ahahah so haha y e a . anyways i hope u enjoy!!!!!!!

Connor woke up slowly, the light creeping into the blinds and filtering through his partially opened eyes. He lies in bed, stuck in a limbo of foggy consciousness until Oliver stirs next to him. He watches as Ollie blearily opens his eyes, a soft smile gracing his lips as his gaze falls on Connor. 

“Hi,” he whispers.

“Hey,” Connor says just as quietly. “You gonna show me that surprise or are you gonna torture me for a bit longer?”

Oliver scoffs as he gets out of bed and stretches with a loud yawn. 

“One, I’m not torturing you and two, you can get your surprise  _ after  _ we eat breakfast.”

Connor sticks his tongue out at him as he makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower, while Oliver goes to the kitchen to find something for them to eat.

After they ate breakfast and got dressed, Oliver dragged Connor back to their bedroom. He tied a blindfold around his eyes and told him to wait while he got everything ready. Of course Ollie neglected to say  _ quietly _ , which caused him to have to suffer through his boyfriend’s lewd commentary.

When Oliver was putting on the blindfold on him, Connor had said, “You  _ kinky _ bastard! I knew you weren’t vanilla! And to think you almost had me fooled.” Which-, if you asked Oliver, made absolutely  _ no _ fucking sense, because Connor  _ knew _ Oliver wasn’t vanilla. Especially since he had bruises on his ass to prove it,so why Connor insisted on provoking him was honestly beyond him.

Then when Connor heard Oliver moving things around in the closet to clear space for the two of them to stand Connor made another comment. Oliver could just  _ hear _ him smirking as he drawled, “ So do you want me to take off my clothes now or….?” And if anyone asks Oliver  _ didn’t _ chuck a pillow at his boyfriend’s head.

Finally, everything was ready. He pushed Connor into the closet before grabbing the photobox on his dresser and following him. Connor seemed confused and moved to pull off the fabric obstructing his vision but Oliver shooed his hands away with a tsk.

“Just be patient okay? It only takes a couple of seconds…,”Oliver said as he fiddled with the box, setting it on the ground and putting the lid to the side.

“Oliver what-”

“Shhh,” Oliver said as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. “You trust me right?”

“Of course I do, i-it’s just-”

“Okay then just relax and kiss me,” Oliver said as he moved closer to him. Connor took a deep breath and pulled up their joined hands to find Ollie’s face before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Oliver detached their hands and pulled Connor closer, kissing him deeply before pulling away with a smile as he felt a breeze flow through his hair. He took the blindfold off Connor and smiled, “ Welcome to Teen Beach Movie babe!”

Connor looked at Oliver shellshocked. What had once been their closet was replaced with deep blue ocean waves and golden brown sand. And was that…. _ singing _ ? 

He turned to Ollie, “Wha-What is this place? How did we get here? What even  _ is _ this I-,”

“Connor, Connor it’s okay! I just may or may not have transported us into a movie! One of my favorites if I might add-”

“ A movie?! Ollie I-, Obviously I’m not imagining things-”

“No you’re not. This is real! I am in fact a very magical person.”

“Right. So assuming this is real-”

“Which it is.”

“-then why are we here?”

“ _ Because _ . We’ve both been working super hard lately and haven’t been able to spend time together. So I brought us here to this little beach get away with  _ spice _ so we can just relax and have fun together without any stress.”

“That’s-, That’s really sweet of you Ollie. I-,” Connor takes a deep breath, letting it all out in a sigh as Oliver saw all the tension leave his body. 

“Soooo……., what now?”

Oliver let a smirk come onto his face and took Connor’s hand again and led him to Big Momma’s. 

“Ollie, you still didn’t answer my question,” Connor said as Oliver pushed him into the swinging doors of the cafe. They paused as all the surfers stopped their conversations to stare at them. 

Seacat parts his way through the crowd with Rascal following close behind. 

“Uhhhh Ollie, what’s going on?”Connor whispered from out the corner of his mouth.

“Shhh just…..follow my lead okay?”

Seacat looked them up and down, “So where are you cats from?” 

Oliver stepped slightly in front of Connor as he said, “Not far away,” the same time Connor pitched in “Far away!”

The surfers looked at them with raised eyebrows. Oliver nudged Connor in the side with elbow while giving him a side eye, before turning back to Seacat. 

“What we meant to say was that we’re from around here! But not that close but not too far either? We’re from a …. Short distance from this general area” Oliver tagged on a small laugh, to which Connor mistakenly took as his cue to join in with boisterous laughter. 

Seacat turned to the man on his right. “Hey Rascal?”

“Yeah Seacat?”

“Seems to me that we've got some unwanted hodads-”

“Hodads!”

Seacat cut his eyes at Rascal before continuing.

“That we need to put the kibosh-”

“Kibosh!” 

Connor's eyes widened with confusion and underlying fear. “No, no, you've got it all wrong!”

Seacat squinted his eyes at the pair, “ We don’t jelly-”

“Jelly!” Rascal cut in.

Seacat paused, slowly closing his eyes in clear annoyance, “-roll with outsiders.”

Suddenly the sound of motors filled the restaurant. All the surfers ran away from the entrance as Oliver dragged Connor yet again further into a restaurant so they could see everything happened. 

Oliver started explaining unprompted, almost like he couldn’t help himself.

“This is Big Momma’s where the surfers and bikers all hang!”

“Bikers?” 

Oliver just pointed to the door with a smirk.

Connor watched dull shock as the bikers came out of a cloud of smoke into the restaurant dressed like they were from the 1960s. He turned to Oliver who was looking on to the scene with a face of unadulterated joy.

“Each gang wants  the other  one gone so the others can have it for themselves. Look! That’s Butchy, the leader of the motorcycle gang,  _ The Rodents _ .”

Connor repeated the name with amusement. The leader of the gang rode into the restaurant on his motorcycle, to which Oliver asked him “How cool is that?!” 

Connor looked on as the Rodents met the surfers in the middle of Big Momma’s. They exchanged punned insults back and forth while Oliver practically vibrated in excitement beside him. 

However nothing prepared him for when Butchy broke out into song. What the  _ fuck  _ had Connor gotten himself into. 

He turned to Oliver but saw that he was gone. He heard a familiar voice say “All right,” behind him. Connor turned back to what was now a dance floor to see his boyfriend clad in leather, playing guitar. 

Connor watched in fascination and slight arousal as he saw Oliver move across the restaurant. Connor knew he could sing, but he didn’t know he could dance too. Oliver was just  _ full _ of surprises today. 

He smiled warmly at Oliver as the dance number ended and he panted. He looked over at Connor, smiling,” I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Connor couldn’t stop himself from grinning back at his boyfriend. His entire world has turned upside down in the past couple of hours but seeing Oliver so happy and free, made it all worth it. He helped Oliver off the ground, and slung his arm around his shoulder as they walked over to the counter to get a soda. 

He may be out of his depth but as long as he got to spend time with Oliver he was willing to go along for the ride. Connor side-eyed the bike still standing in the doorway of the cafe. Connor chuckled as he thought to himself  _ ‘Literally’. _

_ Fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments or kudos if ur heart desires and feel free to scream at me on tumblr @randomshitsandwhich! I am still looking for a semi permanent beta if that interests and of you kind souls! I hope you all are staying safe and that you enjoyed. The next chapter should come out sometime next year lolz

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!!! I planning on 6 chapters although I might just do five(the sixth one i'm planning on being an epilogue). Anyway leave comments and kudos if you want to and come yell at me on tumblr @randomshitsandwhich  
> K bye and the next chapter should come by next Friday!!!


End file.
